


That costume

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Humor, Sheith69min, Theme: Couples Costume, provocative Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Happy Halloween!Sheith69min        Theme: Couples Costume"Shiro blushed when his eyes fell on the part of the costume that embarrassed him more. In order for them to be dressed as a couple, Shiro wore a collar with a leash so that, whatever costume Keith chose, he could hold it.When the doorbell rang for the second time Shiro hurried to open, imagining that Keith's impatience came from the cold caused by the succinct costume. Shiro had imagined him in a witch's dress or little red riding hood. Everything, but not that."





	That costume

Shiro didn't particularly like going to parties.

Alcohol and loud music stopping inhibitions in youthful minds weren't his kind.

For this reason he was undecided about what to do when he was invited to a Halloween costume party. The idea of having to dance close to a crowd and get ridiculed in front of strangers with some costume of dubious taste, didn't excite him at all.

He would have preferred to stay home a thousand times to watch a movie, on the sofa, hugging his boyfriend.

To make him change his mind it was just his partner, Keith, who at the idea of dressing up simply shrugged his shoulders hissing an "okay".

This was unexpected.

Shiro was sure that his boyfriend wouldn't accept and couldn't understand the reason for this answer.

Perhaps, Shiro began to hypothesize, his was only a provocation. Knowing him, it wouldn't have been the first time and, with a little shame, the idea began to please him.

As clumsy as he was, Shiro rarely took the initiative and often found himself succumbed to Keith's provocations.

From the simplest like a pair of tight-fitting jeans that emphasized his slender but solid thighs, to the more drastic ones like turning completely naked for home.

Keith liked to provoke Shiro and Shiro liked to give in.

Of course, from the outside it might seem strange, but for them it worked.

All doubt disappeared in Shiro's mind when, through a message, he informed Keith that he would be dressed like a werewolf, so that they could match. Keith's answer was short as always and concise. He had not revealed his, it was a surprise.

So Shiro, while waiting for him in the living room, found himself fantasizing about what new provocation Keith was working on. Which costume he had thought about wearing to make him lose control.

When the doorbell rang, Shiro jumped up, excited.

Despite his heart beating hard in his chest, he stopped to take a last look before opening the door.

He wore a pair of fake ears on his head, attached to a headband, gloves and shoes that depicted paws with even fur while wearing only a pair of shorts showing off his chest and sculpted abs.

Shiro blushed when his eyes fell on the part of the costume that embarrassed him more. In order for them to be dressed as a couple, Shiro wore a collar with a leash so that, whatever costume Keith chose, he could hold it.

When the doorbell rang for the second time Shiro hurried to open, imagining that Keith's impatience came from the cold caused by the succinct costume. Shiro had imagined him in a witch's dress or little red riding hood. Everything, but not that.

Opening the door, in fact, Shiro remained petrified at the sight of the other's costume.

Keith wore a very large costume, gray in what looked like polystyrene, and round not highlighting the curves of his beautiful body. He wore gloves up to mid-arm and gray boots. In one hand he held a large mask in the shape of a hippopotamus head, held there to show his face as he spoke to him.

<< Keith? >> He called him incredulous, retracing his costume again with his eyes. Not sexy at all.

<< Do you like it? I'm a hippo. >> Explained putting on the mask and spreading his arms to be seen better.

<< Yes, I see this but why? I thought we should dress together as a couple. >>

<< We are, indeed! >> Exclaimed Keith as if it were obvious with the voice altered by the mask. << We're both animals, it's so clear! >>

Shiro sighed finally understanding the real reason why Keith didn't care that it was a costume party, while watching him move with some difficulty due to the cumbersome costume.

It would have been a long night.

 

 

Shiro stared at the ceiling unable to sleep.

Lying in bed with Keith beside him asleep, he kept thinking about the embarrassment on the party for his costume while everybody complimented with Keith for his. Unable to say whether they were sincere or not. Except for Lance's compliment, that was clearly sarcasm.

He turned his head towards Keith, beautiful as always, in a blissful expression in the arms of Morpheus. He had imagined a completely different end of the evening, but that vision reassured him. He ran his hand through Keith's hair, slow to not wake him up. He had kept them tied all the time to avoid getting in the way with the mask and now they had taken that form.

Shiro liked when Keith tied his hair. Perhaps it was the only aspect Keith wasn't aware of that made his blood go up to his brain.

Shiro took a lock of his hair between two fingers while thinking about the last time he had seen them up without any mask to obstruct his sight.

The ponytail allowed a clear view of the harmonic face of Keith and his eyes. Shiro liked to get lost in them and appreciate the rarely exposed neck.

It tempt him every time. Even just being able to touch it with his fingers warmed up him.

Shiro swallowed a knot in his throat that was created, noisily, feeling it suddenly dry. Just the thought had rekindled something in him, sending a surge of excitement into the lower abdomen.

Of course now he wouldn't be able to sleep, he tried to get away from Keith. The proximity didn't help.

Just as he was about to leave, however, Keith tightened his grip with his legs around Shiro's pelvis, preventing his movements.

Just for an instant Keith's knee touched between his legs but it was enough to shiver the back of Shiro. Keith's sleep began to get agitated, moving, and Shiro had to bite his lower lip to avoid making any sound.

Shiro put a hand to his mouth, unable to hold back.

Shiro's moans were interrupted by a slight chuckle that froze him instantly.

His gaze rested on Keith's face, finding him with a smile on his lips. He was awake.

Shiro sat up, calling him surprised as Keith opened his eyes and looked back.

<< You did it on purpose, didn't you? >>

Keith stood up, sitting on top of him, making him wince at the sudden contact. << Maybe. >> He whispered just before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I'm not 100% satisfied.  
>  It had to be an explicit but I couldn't concentrate very well and time flew.  
>  I will make me forgive, I promise. In the meantime I hope you liked the idea.  
>  Let me know what you think.  
>  See you next time!
> 
>   
>  Where to find me:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
